Eurovision Through the Years
by Yiramy
Summary: The Eurovision Grand Prix/Songfestival with a Hetalia-perspective, from the very beginning to present. ...Switzerland started the contest, really! .on hiatus. probably gets rewritten.
1. 1955: Prologue

_Trying something new, without many description, with much dialogues. And the title explaines a lot. :3_

Europe was broken in many little pieces, tired of wars and searching for an opportunity to bring the countries together. The nations founded the United Nations, they founded the Council of Europe...but it wasn't enough. It wasn't...attractive enough. That's why the European Broadcasting Union searched for ways to set up a new, entertainment program.

And for once, Switzerland had a good idea. Normally he didn't care about bringing nations together and he simply refused to name one 'his ally'. He didn't want to have the other countries meddle in his business, but he had this good idea. An international singing contest, broadcasted by the EBU. It was an entertainment program, it was attractive, it was new, it was for people of all generations...perfect, he thought. It was immediately approved and Switzerland had the honour to held this very first festival in his own land.

"This sounds like fun!" a very cheerful and energetic Belgium answered to the question who wanted to participate in the 'Eurovision Grand Prix'. "And I'm sure my brothers Netherlands and Luxembourg want to join as well."

Before both brothers could protest, their names were already written down on the list.

"België..."

"Belsch..."

"Something wrong...Holly, Luxy?"

Both men grimaced at their nicknames and Netherlands looked like he wanted to murder his sister. She, on the other hand, just grinned and shrugged her shoulders. "What's wrong with you two? I know you secretly love the idea."

Switzerland sighed out of annoyance and stared at the other nations. "Don't tell me it'll just be the four of us." In other words: please don't leave me alone with those three idiots. The three of them even started their own organisation, called the Benelux. The blond rolled his pen between his hands, waiting for an answer from anyone. After a silence for a minute of two, a bespectacled aristocratic-looking man raised his hand.

"I would like to join this music festival as well, so please include me on the list."

The short, blond man glared at him, but wrote 'Austria' on his paper nevertheless. "Of course. You do realise it has to be a new song, do you? No Haydn or Chopin or Beethoven."

How rude. Austria simply didn't respond.

"Ve, Germany, I like singing."

"Of course you like singing, this music event was based on your Sanremo Music Festival."

Switzerland looked at the tall, blond man. How did he know? Now everyone knew he based it on an _Italian _festival. Italy of all places.

"I want to sing! And Germany also wants to sing!"

"No, wait a minute..." He saw his name being written down on the little piece of paper and sighed deeply. "Again, I'm dragged in something stupid," he muttered.

"France, France! Please join us!"

France looked up, while sipping from his wine. The guy was waving like mad and even more cheerful than his precious little Belgium. There was a reason she spoke French and was still Catholic. "Hmm, I guess I could join, oui."

"Okay, I made up my mind. I'm joining too," England said quickly. _As long as I can beat France._

"Check me in as well."

Everyone looked up and stared at the one who said that. It was Denmark of all countries...It was quite clear no one had expected Denmark to join an international singing contest.

"What? It's a cool idea. I like it."

Switzerland wrote his name down, closing the small list of names. He held his paper in his hands and looked at his fellow nations. "Allright, the following nations are going to participate in the first Eurovision Grand Prix; Switzerland, Belgium, the Netherlands, Luxembourg, Austria..." He paused for a second or two while glaring at his neighbour. "Italy, Germany, France, England and the last one Denmark." No one interrupted him, so he went on.

"It will be hold next year, in the end of May at my place. Everyone, please send in your entries before the official deadline on the first of March. That's all, you'll receive the official letters with further information. You are dismissed."


	2. 1956: Refrain

_Thank you for the review and the story alerts! Also, I wrote the prologue and immediately forgot this fanfic. I'm horrible. xD_

xXx

"Time's up."

"Switzerland, what's wrong?"

Said nation turned around, annoyed, staring into the eyes of Belgium. He sighed as he pointed at the clock. "They're too late. I'm going to disqualify them."

"Even Au – "

"Especially Austria," he grumpily interrupted her, not in the mood for some chit-chat. It was not his fault his neighbour couldn't write his songs in time. After all, they got plenty of time to prepare some. His chocolate-loving companion shrugged, knowing that it was best not to argue with him and took a glance at the list of songs. Hmm...Austria was too late. So were England and Denmark. She laughed in herself; the latter one probably forgot. Belgium smiled at her brother when he entered the room.

"You're first, you know."

"..hm?"

"You're the one who get to sing first."

"...why?" her brother disbelievingly asked. "Switzerland, change tha – "

"Switzerland!" Netherlands' cousin had grabbed the songlist and glared at the small country. "You stole my singer!"

"Hmpf, I did not. You outvoted her in your pre-selections. Besides, she's a Swiss, not a German."

"Now she's singing both of your songs!"

"Exactly." Switzerland turned around, ignoring the angry country and faced the others. "Thankyou for your entries...we'll see each other on the 24th of May."

xXx

Italy was the first to arrive, followed by Germany and France. The young nation probably didn't even care about the scores; he only wanted to have a nice time with the others, while singing and listening to each others songs. He was a fairly good singer himself; it was a shame he couldn't get to sing, his people were the ones to compete against the other countries. However, if he won with one of his songs, his singer would have to perform the song once again, and then he was allowed to sing along. He really hoped he'd win; not for honour, but to be able to sing.

"Netherlands, Netherlands!" Luxembourg called his brother.

"What?"

"Aren't you excited?"

"No."

"How rude, we both know you'll secretly enjoy it," his sister said while grinning at Luxembourg. "And we both hope you'll win, since then we can hear your adorable voice again..."

Netherlands sighed and pushed his siblings towards the stage. "Come on, it's about to begin."

xXx

"All fourteen songs has been sung. Now, it's time to vote...please give points from one to ten to each song. It's allowed to vote for yourself."

France lifted an eyebrow. "Excusez-moi, but I don't think that's really useful...since everyone's going to vote for himself, non?"

"Silence," Switzerland muttered.

Luxembourg raised his hand. "Switzerland can vote for me." The little nation ignored the stares and glares from the others. He wasn't that musical talented – or so he thought – and he'll probably choose the wrong ones. He watched how Switzerland voted for him once more.

"I've a question...why can't we see the others' votes?" Germany asked, obviously not pleased with that.

"Since we all know who votes for who anyway," came Switzerland's answer. "And..now, the results...Lys Assia won with Refrain. So...I'll be...singing..."

France was still happy with that result. "That means I won as well, since it's a French song. And everyone knows French is a beautiful language, perfectly suited for good..love songs."

"Can't we see the voting results?" Germany asked, ignoring the wink he got from France.

"I'm not making them public."

"...you're a cheater. First you stole miss Assia from me, now you're hiding the results. I want to know who's second and third and so on."

"Well, Germany, why don't you organise the second edition of the festival then? Let's see if you can do it better," Switzerland suggested._ Maybe then he'll shut up and stop asking questions about the results...of course I didn't cheat, I was playing fair. Yes, maybe Luxembourg shouldn't have asked me to vote for him, but that isn't technically my fault. _

"I will do it better. Come on, Italy."

The cheerful nations happily followed the blonde, slightly disappointed he couldn't sing. Maybe next time..

xXx

* Austria, Denmark and the United Kingdom were too late to sign up and were disqualified.

* The very first song of the Eurovision Songfestival was from the Netherlands; De vogels van Holland.

* Every country sent two jury members, except Luxembourg, he allowed the Swiss jury to vote for him.

* Seven of the fourteen songs were written in the French language.

* They were allowed to vote for themselves. Really stupid.

* In the pre-selections, Lys Assia, the winner, sung for both Switzerland and Germany.

* The results were never been public, however, there are rumours one of Germany's songs was second and one of Belgium's was third.


End file.
